A New Kind of Love Triangle
by xo3rinxo
Summary: After Eclipse. What happeens when Jake's imprinting only makes things worse? Poor Bella, is a part of a love-triangle between enemies and friends. When a war breaks out does it matter if you are a vamp or wolf? Who will choose which side?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Unfortunately I am only borrowing them._

**CHAPTER ONE (for now this is in Bellas POV)**

I squeezed Edward's hand as we stepped out of the trees and Charlies house came into view. As long as he was by my side I could handle Charlie, he would be angry but I was ready, nothing would keep Edward and I apart now. We walked forward, hand in hand at my slow human pace, my ring glinting ominously.

I opened the door and Edward followed me inside, we followed the noise of the TV into the livingroom.

"Hey Dad." I said as we entered the room. I did a doubletake, I had not prepared myself for this. Charlie sat on the couch his arm wrapped around Sue Clearwater's shoulders. "Hi?" I said confused looking back and forth between them.

Charlie finally spoke, "Hey Bells, Edward, I guess you mine as well hear this too." He said glancing at Sue and squeezing her hand, wow this is wierd. "Well, I know this is kind of sudden , but Sue's so lonely now after Harry's death and what with me being alone so long and your mother gone," he paused and went on in a rush, "Bella, honey, we're engaged."

My jaw dropped in shock, not that there was anything wrong with this happening, but Charlie had to have seen it coming with me and Edward. But him and Sue, this sudden? It took me all of about three seconds to realize that I could work this situation to my advantage. I glanced up at Edward's beautiful face, I hadn't even noticed that he was speaking, "Congratulations Charlie!" he was saying.

"Yeah, this is great." I said and saw that Sue was smiling nearly as wide as Charlie. "Well I sort of have similar news for you." I added raising my left hand.

Now it was Charlies turn to gape at us. "What?! NO!" he yelled, turning to Edward, "Do you know how old she is boy, she is just my little baby!"

"Sir, I promise to take care of her, I love her." he said smiling at me for the last part. I hardly noticed I thought I was ready for this, but this was not fair.

"Dad you're being a hippocrite, no offense," I said glancing at Sue, "But I've been with Edward way longer then you've been with her!"

"I suppose you're right," Charlie said,"But I am also not 18!" he said his voice slightly calmer now. "I also suppose I knew this would happen sooner or later, but you're both so young,"he added, "I just need some time to think this over, this is a lot to take in."

Edward was rubbing soothing circles into the back of my hand and I noticed Charlie was on the verge of tears. I calmed down a lot and decided I just needed to getout of the room for a while. "I am going to make dinner," I said to Charlie.

"Well, actually Bella, Sue and I are going out tonight, you two have fun." He smiled sheepishly as he led Sue to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked into my room as Edward followed me, and I turned to face him. I was surprised to see him glaring past me, nostrils flared. I followed his gaze to a small piece of paper that was lying on my bed.

"Dog," Edward growled. I walked over to look at the piece of paper and found a small note written sloppily be Jake. I sighed this rivalry would never end. I had to admit I didn't miss the fighting while he was gone. At least this meant he'd come back. I tried to decipher the messy writing.

_Bella,_

_I need to talk to you… I imprinted…I just really need to talk to you in person. I'll be at the beach tonight, same place as always. Just come and talk to me, please don't bring the leech._

_Jake_

I could feel Edward staring at my face, probably wondering why I was smiling.

"He imprinted!" I said excitedly pushing the note towards him. "This is awesome maybe we can all just be friends now, well I can at least." I added as Edward made a face. I was surprised when Edward started to smile, and even more so when he leaned down to kiss me.

I was gasping for air as I broke away. "Since when are you happy to hear from Jake?"

"Since, it means I have no competition for you now," he said smiling his gorgeous crooked smile.

"There never was any competition," I said smiling in response.

"I know, but you smell so much better when he's not around." I giggled kissing him again.

"I guess, I'd better go talk to him then. I owe him that much."

"I suppose, I'm driving you though," he said frowning.

I sighed no matter how much progress the vampires and wolves had made, Edward still didn't like me hanging around with Jake. But to be honest I didn't like being away from Edward that much either.

"I'll be fast," I said smiling.

I rode with Edward in the car while we listened to one of his new CD's, it was pretty good. I think I have much better taste in music since I met him. I laughed when he smiled at me, and I wondered if he could read my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Edward dropped me off at La Push and I walked the short distance to the beach he told me I could take his car, but I hadn't been here in a while, I wanted to walk through these streets that held so many memories, good, bad, and horrifying, of these last two years. The beach quickly came into view, and I recognized Jacob, taller than ever, leaning against our tree. The tree that may have been the place that started it all.

I walked quickly and then ran up and hugged him, "Hey," I said ignoring him when his nostrils flared in distaste. I wasn't here to be criticized.

"Hey," he said smiling his face lit up like I'd used to remember it, finally relieved from the mask of pain and sadness.

"I missed you," I said truthfully although I hadn't realized it until just now. "You didn't have to run away."

"Yes, I did, but I'm back now and I can't believe it but I think I'm finally over you."

"Good, still best friends though?"

"Duh…"he said pulling my hair. I had to laugh this was the Jake I missed, the Jake I hadn't seen in so long.

"You're so much happier now! So who's the lucky girl?"

"Huh?"

"You said you imprinted, you lied to me?!" I nearly yelled until he cut me off.

"Sure, sure," he said as if it was nothing, "Yeah, well that's what I needed to talk to you about."

"What about? Who is it?!" I was about to scream from curiosity at this point. "Tell Me!"

"Okay well, its… its, Edward," he choked out.

"What? No that's ridiculous."

He sighed, "It's the truth, it usually doesn't happen like this, like I said its not supposed to be something that I can control. But I also told you that you're the only girl I'll ever see. That's still true, but according to my wolf instincts, you weren't the right one for me so I imprinted on the only other person I saw who was right for me, he just happened to be a guy."

I stared at him my jaw dropping; I didn't say anything so he continued, "I still love you like a sister though, and I don't want to hurt you. That's why I had to runaway. I hoped I could just runaway, and tell myself I didn't care about him. It turns out you can't lie to yourself. Everytime I turn into a wolf now the only thing I can think about is to find him. I don't know what to do, but I can't stay away from Edward anymore."

I gasped, "WTF Jacob! Can't you just deal with me being happy! I loved him first I'm engaged to him!" I turned quickly running through the light rain that had begun to fall, throwing splashes of color on the stones beneath my feet. "Hah,"I laughed angrily not even bothering to turn around; I knew he would hear me, "I can't wait until MY Edward hears this one!"

I was so mad that I'd forgotten why I usually didn't run. I needed to get out of here, I suddenly couldn't recall any of the good memories from this place, just the bad ones. With several scrapes and bruises on my hands and knees I finally reached the line, sighing in relief to see Edward waiting in his car right where I left him. He was smiling at me, he obviously was not close enough to hear Jacob's thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I slowed down, walking quickly to Edward's car. He moved so quickly I didn't know what was happening but he was suddenly in front of me, his arms around my waist crushing me to him. His icy lips pressed against mine, "Thanks for coming back," he whispered.

"Don't worry, you won't get rid of me that easily, you're stuck with me now." I said pulling him closer as my arms wrapped around his neck. It was amazing how he still feared I'd go running off to Jacob, he couldn't pay me enough, especially now. I didn't intend on seeing Jacob for a very long time. Edward chuckled, ridiculously it seemed like he needed to hear that.

"You know, I haven't taken you out as my fiancée yet," he grinned as he said the word.

"That's okay," I said truthfully, he knew I didn't like him spending money on me.

"Oh, get over it,"he laughed again, "Charlie went out tonight and so are we," he said pulling me with him to the car, and holding my door open.

"What's going on?" I asked as we began to pull up the long drive to his house.

"Alice would kill me, if we didn't bring her with." Uh-oh.

"And we are going…?

"Don't you just love suprises?" He said grinning wickedly.

"Sometimes I really hate you Edward Cullen." I said angrily as we walked inside.

"It's a good thing you're such a bad liar, otherwise I'd be seriously offended tight now." I just rolled my eyes at him. Something hard slammed into me.

"Bella!" Alice screamed hugging me.

"Jeez, Alice," Edward muttered as she pulled me up the stairs.

"What now?" I asked irritated, why was I always the one who had no clue what was happening, and just expected to go with it? Ugh.

"We have to get dressed silly! Edward told you we are going out tonight"

She pulled me into her room as I had flashbacks of the last time Alice had dressed me. Prom. Thank god the Prom was over, and without me attending. I happily eliminated that possibility from the list that was growing in my head. I sighed as we entered her massive closet. She turned into a blur as she moved quickly throwing clothes into a pile in the middle of the room,

"What should we wear?!" Alice wondered frustrated. "Which one do you like better?" She asked, holding up a bright blue sparkly halter and a low cut black sequined shirt.

"Um the blue one I guess." She quickly through it at me.

"Try it on." She commanded, turning back to the mountain of clothes.

Eventually she had me in a pair of black skinny jeans and the blue shirt. Alice looked incredible in the other black shirt and a mini skirt. If she'd been moving at human speed we would have been in that closet for hours as she tried on more and more clothes. Alice had herself in unbelievably high stilettos, but thankfully she let me wear flats. She grabbed my hand, leading me back into her room.

"And now, makeup!" she cheered sitting me in front of the mirrior.

I had never seen so much make up in my life and I frowned as she put on eyeliner, lipgloss, and other things I didn't even recognize on my face. She quickly put her own makeup though I had no clue why she needed it, and started on hair. We, well she really, decided to scrunch my hair. I never tried this before but I had to admit I liked it more than my normal flat and straight style.

I continued to complain about being treated like a Barbie doll, as she put a differtent kind of gel in her own hair. She spiked it out making it look even more dramatic than usual.

"Relax, I'm done!" she said excitedly. I took one last glance in the mirror as she pulled me out into the hallway. I'd never admit but maybe the torture was worth it , the girl in the mirror looked gorgeous, her eyes bright and skin glowing. I smiled, and Alice looked at me. I could tell I was boosting her ego as I said "Wow."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I followed Alice at my slow human pace down the stairs. I could see Edward at the bottom of the stairs, he was wrestling with Jasper. Edward cussed loudly as Jasper put him in a head lock.

"What did you just say?" I asked Edward loudly as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

Edward looked up at me laughing once before his jaw dropped. "Wow."

I grimaced, "Thank you Alice," I said sarcastically. "So does anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

"Nope." Edward said as he led me to the car. Alice and Jasper were already in the front seat of the Porsche, by the time we were outside.

"You wish, Alice." Edward said, "I'm driving."

"No way, mines faster." Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Race you."

Alice didn't say anything. Her only response was the car speeding out of the garage, a glowing yellow blur quickly disappearing down the winding drive in half a second.

"Come on, Bella." Edward said. He picked me up and before I could blink I was buckled into the passenger seat of the Volvo. I'd never seen him drive so fast, apparently it was a big deal that we made it to where-ever we were going before Alice and Jasper did. Stupid competitive vampires.

I must've blinked again, but by the time I opened my eyes we were out of the long drive way and speeding down the road. By the time we reached the highway I was brave enough to look at the speedometer. The needle was slowly gliding over the 175 mph line.

"Holy schnitzel! Slow down."

"Bella, I thought we already established this, we're not going to crash." Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. This scared me even more because it meant he was driving with one hand, and probably looking at me, rather than the road.

I looked up at his face, he was entertained. "Can you please tell me where we are going and why we need to get there in record time?"

"You'll find out in a few minutes." I turned my eyes back to the road to see that we were already in Port Angeles. It'd been less than five minutes. I doubt it was even that long. The lights of the city on a Friday night lit up the car. I could see a huge frown spread across Edward's face. I looked at him questioningly.

"We lost," he said sad and I could see him glaring playfully at the yellow Porsche next to us. I laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Edward was holding my door open, Alice and Jasper behind him. Jasper was trying to stop laughing and Alice looked frustrated.

"I'm not getting out until you tell me what's going on." I glared at the three of them, with my arms folded across my chest.

"Ugh, fine Bella, we're going clubbing, come on!" Alice said.

"What?"

"We have to find a place for the rehearsal dinner, for your wedding, so we're going to a bunch of places so you two can pick your favorite!"

"Oh," I was not expecting that, not at all. Edward smiled at me and I lost my train of thought. I didn't regain concentration until the flashing lights and blasting music overtook my senses.

I couldn't believe that I, Bella, was having fun in party like setting. Alice must've planned this; I got to see a few of my favorite bands live, and I was in Edwards arms the entire night. I had to laugh as Alice tried to get Edward to dance "modernly" to upbeat music, with me as his handicap that didn't really work out too well.

The music ended, giving my eardrums a moment to recover. I didn't catch the full name of the band that was playing next, but my head whipped around towards the stage at the word "wolves." Wolves. I tensed up as the repressed knowledge of earlier this evening dawned on me. My heart pounded, as I realized I needed to tell Edward.

Edward's arms tightened around my waist, "You okay?" he asked his lips brushing against my ear.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about earlier…"

"Oh, right, are you and Jacob fighting again?"

"Sort of, well I won't tell you here, I don't want you breaking the building, if this is where the reversal dinner is going to be."

His eyebrows pulled together in confusion, he wasn't used to now knowing things. I lightly kissed his cheek and smiled slightly to myself, lets see how he liked surprises.

Soon enough we were back in the Volvo, I gasped as the I looked at the clock on the dashboard, it was 2 in the morning. I'd never been one for late night partying. Edward was staring at my face when I looked up at him.

"So what's up with the pack? What you wouldn't tell me before?" his eyes smoldered and I blurted out unthinkingly.

"Jake imprinted."

"Oh," Edward said, "That's good, why would I be mad about that? Or did he imprint on you?"

"No, no it's not me." I couldn't bring myself to tell him, it sounded ridiculous

even in my own mind, this was Jacob imprinting on his enemy, well former enemy now I guess… although Edward still wasn't to fond of him.

"Well, who is it then?" Edward's smoldering eyes forced the truth out of me yet

again.

"You."


	7. Chapter 7

Super short chapter... I'm sorry!

Chapter 7:

Edward just stared blankly out the windshield, and for the first time since that fateful night in Port Angeles, I truly feared he would lose control of the absurdly fast moving car. His right hand tensed on the steering wheel, his knuckles growing whiter, his other hand moved to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was trying to control his temper. I watched as the weak steering wheel began to bend in his iron strength.

"Edward," I said calmly, staring at his hand on the wheel, he loosened his grip, his eyes burning with hate and sick humor. I reached up to stroke his cheek once and he attempted a smile.

The minutes passed slowly, as his eyes gradually drifted toward amusement. Eventually he laughed.

"Well," he began, his velvet voice tight, "In all of my life this definatley is the most bizarre thing I've heard yet, I'll give it that. Ugh, god listening to his thoughts about you was one thing. But about myself, that's more than reasonably disturbing…"

I laughed at him then as his voice slowly drifting into thought, a shudder trembled through him. I took his hand.

"Don't worry I already found that crowbar, just in case he tries to kiss you." I smiled at my own sick joke.

Edward laughed once, "Thanks." he said, "but if that mongrel tries to kiss me," his grip on my hand grew slightly tighter, and he continued pinching his nose, "I swear it will be the last thing he ever does." His eyes blazed, a small smile flashing across his flawless lips. I already knew what he was thinking, I leaned over kissing his cheek, he turned his head as his lips reached mine. He was still speeding down the dark and winding highway.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I recognized Forks, speeding into view and remembered how late it was. "Charlie's gonna flip."

"You're fine Alice already cleared it with him, he said it was fine if you and Alice had a sleepover," he grinned.

I smiled in response, "Is it really that necessary, to not tell me anything?"

He laughed, "I just love watching your reactions, its no fun not being able to hear your thoughts."

We were almost to the Cullen's driveway, when a dark shape appeared next to the car, keeping pace. Edward's hand flew in front of me, holding me in my seat as he slammed on the brakes.

"This is beyond crossing the line."

The shape disappeared into the thick trees, but returned in a smaller form in half a second.

"Jake?!" I yelled, "What do you want? I thought I made it pretty clear that I didn't want to see you anymore." I added angrily, this nightmare wouldn't end!

"I know, I didn't come to see you," Jacob said calmly, almost nervous, looking past me to Edward the entire time. Edward, who was in the car next to me, just glared back, his eyes releasing pure hatred.

I glanced at him, "Could try and keep this non-violent, please Edward."

"That's his decision, we'll see…"his voice was still tight, his glare as threatening as ever.

"Jake, get over it, I don't care if you imprinted, I refuse to let you have Edward. I swear it will be death of you if you try anything."

"Edward," he said ignoring me completely, "I guess Bella already told you, I'm not going to say sorry, but I swear I'll do anything for you."

"Anything? Well how about you leave before I'm forced to kill you, and take your thoughts with you." He turned and kissed me then, as if to prove a point. By the time I looked back Jake had disappeared.

"I am really loosing my patience with controlling my temper. That boy is going to get himself killed, and I'm not going to be sorry." Edward growled, he started the car accelerating until the house was almost simultaneously in view. For the first time I did not object to this statement, I had no patience left for Jacob either.

"Well I suppose we could make the most of this," I said sarcastically. "He'll literally do anything for you, you could have your own personal slave!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

My eyes squinted and I woke up to the bright light streaming in from the large window in Edward's bedroom. The rare sunlight glinting of the stream was blinding. As my eyes adjusted to the light I turned away from the window and saw Edward and Alice in the corner, having a silent conversation.

"Is something wrong?" I asked and walked towards them sitting down next to Edward leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Good morning Love," he said kissing my hair.

Alice sighed, "We sort of have a problem Bella."

I looked up at Edward, "Alice had a vision about the Volturi, and they're coming in two weeks."

"No, but the weddings not supposed to be for a month!" the panic caused my voice to shake, I couldn't bear a visit from the Volturi, I was under enough stress right now, with the whole Jacob thing.

Alice was saying that she only saw Alec and Jane coming and that we should be able to fight them easily.

"Edward, what about Jacob?!"

"What about him?

"He'll do anything for you, remember anything, send him to Italy!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Alice asked frustrated, she hated when plans involved werewolves, which meant she couldn't know everything.

"Jacob imprinted on Edward," I said and couldn't help but giggling. Alice went into hysterics.

"OMG!" Alice screamed abruptly forgetting the Volturi problem. "Edward's got a boyfriend! Ha-ha, poor Bella!"

Emmett appeared in the doorway flanked by Jasper, "What did I just hear?" he yelled. I felt terrible for Edward as the ridicule continued, but I had to laugh at the situation. I turned to apologize to Edward, but he wasn't there. I looked back to the doorway and saw Edward with his arms stretched out. He had both Emmett and Jasper pinned to the wall by their throats.

"I don't care what Jacob thinks, I do not have a boyfriend!" He snarled his temper raging yet again. Jasper must've been using his power, because Edward abruptly relaxed, his deadly snarl cutting off short.

"Calm down, Edward," I said, "We are only joking. But really I think you should send him to Volterra, he can distract the volturi long enough so that we can have the Wedding and the Volturi won't even have to come here while I'm human."

"You're right," Edward said, "It's worth a try at least that would get him out of my life for a while." I smiled up at him; I really didn't want to have to sit around uselessly through another fight. Next time the Volturi came to Forks I would be fighting, just as strong and fast as the rest of them. I was ready to give up my slow boring life. Not to mention I was tired of dealing with Jacob as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Jacob's POV (some time has passed since the last chapter)

I woke to the sound of the phone ringing, ugh Billy wasn't home. I rubbed my eyes as I crossed the short hallway in two steps, stopping it mid-ring.

"Yeah?" who the heck was calling me at ten in the morning? I'm never up this early.

"Hey Jake," oh, it was Bella.

"Hey Bells," I said groggily, "What's up?"

"You think you could meet Edward and I up at the clearing?"

"Right, now?" My heart raced at the sound of his name. I hated this. Half my mind was completely controlled by instinct, including the fact that I had imprinted. The other sane, human half of my head yelled at the other half. This was so ridiculous, besides the fact that he is your enemy and a guy, he is also a vampire! The argument with myself raged in my head. I think I was going bipolar. I struggled to bring myself back to the conversation, Bella was saying something.

"Um, whenever's good for you."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll head out there now," the instinct controlled half of me said. Well may be it was the human side it was hard to tell some times.

"Great, see you soon Jake!"

The line went dead. Ugh, being with Edward and Bella was the worst. Yes I'd imprinted on Edward, but that was just one half of me. The other half still loved Bella. As weird as all these wolf things are, this is definitely the creepiest.

My nostrils flared, whether he was the reason for my existence or not the disgustingly sweet smell was growing stronger and unbearable. Adrenalin pumped in my veins at my natural enemy, and purpose of life. That instinct controlled half of me gained control as he and Bella stepped into the clearing. The words anything for Edward continued to repeat in my head.

(Okay back to Bella's POV)

Edwards arm was tight around my waist as Jake came into view. I had my arm around him as well; no werewolf was going to steal my man. sorry wanted her to say that so bad

"Hey Jake," I said as we entered hearing range, well my hearing range at least.

He looked at me smiling again, I was happy this was his old smile, the nice one freed from the mask.

"Hey Bells, Edward." He said turning to him. Edward took over then.

"Well Jacob, you know that the wedding is less than two weeks away. But there's sort of problem, some unwanted visitors we'll call them. I know you said you'd do anything for me and I was determined to totally ignore that. Except I need a favor."

"Anything." Jake said, although he was no longer smiling he looked like he was trying to tear himself in half.

"Well I want you to go to Volterra, there is a family of vampires there. I just need you to keep them out of Forks until three days after the wedding."

Jacob's face fell, as ironic as it was I suppose he was loosing the second love of his life and he couldn't help but follow his instincts.

"Alright, when?"

"As soon as possible, Alice will get you plane tickets. You just need to stop them from coming here."

Jake saluted Edward, and I had to laugh, he did sound like a military commander.

"Wow, thanks Jake," I said beginning to feel left out of the conversation.

"Anything…" he said that same torn look on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I got into Edwards car just minutes after Charlie left for work. I was at the Cullen's house so much now it seemed like I really should just move in. Ha, Charlie would have my head. I knew I should just let my last days with him be happy ones.

I couldn't believe it. Suddenly I knew I had less than a week until I'd be immortal and even better than that with Edward. His cold arm wrapped around my waist and I knew I wasn't scared. I smiled up at him.

"What?" he asked his velvet voice warming the air despite the pounding rain outside.

"I just realized that I'm not scared. I'm ready to marry you, to be a vampire everything."

His lips pressed to mine, molding perfectly. "Me too," he whispered as he let me breathe. I caught my breath and kissed him again. My hands were in his hair, and I could feel his stone arms around my neck, I felt so fragile in his strength. I was getting lightheaded, when his phone rang. He answered it as I gasped for breath.

"Yeah Alice, were coming." He snapped the phone shut and simultaneously whipped out of the driveway. I clawed at the seat, realizing I'd forgotten to buckle my seatbelt. I groaned.

"What happened? I thought you were ready for the wedding, you said you weren't scared." He looked concerned.

"I didn't say I wasn't afraid of Alice," I muttered not really to him, though I knew he could hear me. "When is all this planning going to be over with?" I looked up at him as I spoke, he was grinning.

"We're done planning now were decorating."

"But Alice told me I wouldn't get to see until day of."

"I know, but Alice can't decide, we have to go choose between about twenty different color themes, and she wants you to choose the bridesmaid dresses."

"Ugh, I don't know how many more decisions my mind can take." I said grumpily grabbing his hand as he pulled me out of the car."

He hugged me softly. "Think of it this way," he whispered in my ear, "Could you imagine if Alice chose?" I frowned to my self as I envisioned myself walking down a Barbie-Girl themed isle.

"You're right," I said giggling, "Let's go."

Edward pulled me in the door and at first I was pretty sure they'd set a blind painter loose, then I realized there were just color swatches everywhere.

"Finally!" Alice said dramatically shoving me and Edward towards the couch. "Okay, I've narrowed it town to twenty color themes now pick your favorite!"

In the end we chose a black and white theme, with roses that were stained bright blue, to throw in some color.

Then Alice dragged me to her room that was exploding with dresses. "Okay, I bought each bridesmaid a dress in each style and color. What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy," I said. She had to have over three-hundred dresses in the room. I could only imagine what Edward was facing. Alice had sent him there to look at the different styles of tuxes.

Alice must have ignored my comment. "Okay, so we've narrowed it down to the blue and black dresses, we don't want white because then you wont stand out in your dress. And yours is more of a cream color and that would look just terrible next to white. Yes, I think we need to go with either blue or black…" she was ranting to herself. She grabbed by hand leading me into the sea of blue and black in the corner of her closet. I hope she doesn't try on everyone, then again she probably already has.

After what felt like hours Edward came into to find me and Alice frustrated and undecided between two black dresses and a royal blue one. He showed me the tux they'd decided on and Alice insisted the vest would go perfectly with the blue dress. Apparently, "we" had made our decision.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

I was relieved when it was finally over and Edward agreed to take me home. "Alice is going to force my brain to explode!" I whined as Edward drove through the rainy streets of my neighborhood.

"Alice, will be Alice," he said apologetically.

"Sometimes I wish it was just all over with."

Edward looked at me and though I could not read minds I could see the hurt in his face. "I don't mean it like that…" I stroked his cheek, "You know I'm not much of a party person."

I changed the subject, although this topic wouldn't make Edward any happier, I had suddenly recalled Jake's existence. Maybe it was the wedding but it was way too easy to forget about him lately. I suppose Edward didn't mind that fact. "So is Jacob in Volterra?"

"No, but he spoke with Carlisle last night, he is leaving in a few days."

"Wow, I can't believe he's actually helping the vampires, again."

"What can I say? I'm just that charming." He smiled smugly as he pulled in the driveway.

I slapped his arm, "I think someone's in love with Jacob, ooh I'm telling Emmett!" I teased.

"That was low, Bella I can't even hit you back."

"You could but you wont," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"I will get you back," he said opening my door, "when you least expect it."

I walked inside, Edward following right behind me. I wanted to get dinner made before Charlie got home. I decided to go for a new recipe of shish-kabobs, with some of the fish from the freezer, I could make it work. I pulled random vegetables out of the fridge and soaked the wooden sticks in water.

I had all the vegetables cut and had to wait for the sticks to soak for a few minutes, it wouldn't have been so fast if Edward hadn't helped.

I took one of the sticks out of the water and poked him with it, I knew he'd barely feel it. "Hey!" he said snatching up one of his own. Before I knew what was going on we had started a makeshift sword fight. I continued to step backward until my back hit the cupboards. I laughed, "You win."

He still moved forward, pressing me farther back until he was right in my face. "Someone's being mean to me today," he whispered beneath my ear and kissing down my cheek. He stopped right at the corner of my lips teasing me back, as he pulled away.

"No fair, that was mean too," I pouted.

He laughed at my face so I poked him harder in the stomach with my "sword". Unsurprisingly it broke in half, "I think I win again," he said.

The phone rang and I walked over to answer it. This was weird I rarely got phone calls when I didn't expect them, something that happens when you spend almost all your time with a mind reader and a psychic.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bells, you're home. I figured you were making dinner, so I wanted to let you know that Sue is coming over for dinner, and I suppose you can invite Edward too if you like."

"Cool Dad, thanks, see you later."

"Alright. Bye."

Charlie had made a lot of progress, dealing with mine and Edward's news. Surprisingly Charlie had been treating Edward much better these past few days. Evidently he'd decided to deal with it. Renee on the other hand, was a different story. I haven't talked to her or check my email since I told her a few days ago, but that conversation did not end happily.

"You're invited to dinner," I said turning back to Edward, ignoring the guilty thoughts about my mom.

"Oh," he said. Charlie still didn't know about the whole vampire thing. "I already ate Edward said grinning."

"I see," I said grinning conspiratorially.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 :

Sue wanted to get to know me and Edward, "before I left home to go be a big girl", as she said it. So after dinner, we joined Edward in the living room where he fake watched TV since he had "already eaten" dinner at home.

"You two are so cute," she said as I sat next to Edward on the floor by the arm chair. Apparently she didn't know about the vampires, or didn't believe it, I wonder how Seth and Leah had pulled that one off.

She went to sit with Charlie on the couch, "Want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, do you have anything good?" Sue asked. I pulled out the box of movies pulling out my favorites. We ended up watching "Little Miss Sunshine" it was one of my favorites next to Romeo and Juliet.

I put the movie in and flipped off the lights. The room turned blue in the light of the previews. I wasn't sure if this was exactly bonding with Sue and Charlie but it felt nice to spend some time with them since I'd be leaving so soon.

As the movie started I was surprised when Edward pulled me off the floor and onto his lap. I turned and grinned at him before glancing warily towards Charlie. He was to busy smiling at Sue. This made me happy, suddenly it didn't feel like I was going to be leaving him helpless. I would hurt him, but he would not be lost without me, as I used to fear. Sue had come at the perfect time.

Edward was laughing along with the movie, and I was surprised he was actually watching it, then again maybe he was reading someone's thoughts. Sometimes I wished that I could read minds too, maybe I hoped, shifting into a daydream. Edwards voice in my ear brought me back to reality.

"That was pretty funny," he said as I looked up to see the credits playing.

"Yeah," Charlie mumbled. After and awkward silence.

"Well, I really should be going," Sue said, standing.

"I'll drive you home," Charlie replied following her to the door.

I looked back to Edward, "I actually should get going to," he said.

"Can't you stay tonight?"

"I'm going hunting with Jasper." His eyes were slightly darker, but still they weren't black yet.

"Oh," my face fell a little bit. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'll be back before you wake up."

I walked with him to the door and he kissed me softly before he left. I turned and jogged up the stairs. I needed to check my email, I could only leave my mom hanging for so long.

I walked into my room flicking the on switch on my computer and then sitting on my bed.

"Rah!" I jumped and my heart stopped beating for a second. When I heard Edward's unmistakable laughter, I looked at saw him rolling on the ground laughing.

"I told you I would get u back." He was attempting control the laughter, "Sorry but your face was priceless!"

"You are horrible! Big meanie vampire picking on the innocent human!"

"Truce?" he asked.

I sighed "Truce."

"I really do need to go hunting though, I'll see you in the morning." He kissed me and disappeared out the window. I didn't miss that he never apologized for nearly giving me a heart attack, but a truce was a truce.

I walked over to my computer, which groaned to life when I moved the mouse. After a long and impatient wait I was able to get it to email. I was shocked to see that Renee had only left me one, from this morning. I braced myself, I was fairly sure this wouldn't be pretty. I held my breath as I opened the email.

Bella,

I have had some time to think about this, and am no longer angry as I write this. I realize that you are not my little girl anymore, and I know from your last visit how much you love Edward and he loves you. I respect your decision, although I still believe it's. much too soon. I give you both my blessing and best wishes. Take care of Charlie and I'll see you soon. Wow at my little girls wedding!

Love you,

Mom

I stared at the screen in shock, she was okay with this. After all the talk of fearing marriage and not getting married until you are thirty, she had given us her blessing. Wow.

I typed her a quick reply, thanking her and telling her how happy I'd be to see her in a few weeks, even if it would be for the last time. For the last time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

The inside of my eyelids glowed red in the light streaming through my open window. I rolled over pulling the blanket over my eyes when I hit something hard and cold.

"Hey there, sleepy," his voice was closer than the rocking chair in the corner. I sat up and he was right there, next to me on the bed.

"Hi," I said breaking into a yawn, "How was hunting?"

"Delicious," he said smiling.

"Did you bring me a mountain lion?"

"I tried, but he didn't appreciate being put in the trunk of my car, the fight didn't end well for the lion." I had to laugh, rubbing my eyes out of sleep mode.

"Human minute," I said standing up and walking to my closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Alice wouldn't approve but hopefully she'd be to busy to notice. I walked into the bathroom to wash my face and get rid of my morning breath. I took a shower and slipped into my fresh clothes, before skipping back to Edward.

I sat next to him again wrapping both of my arms around his waist. He grinned while playing with my wet hair. I sighed once again totally content. "So what are we doing today?" I asked resting my face against his chest.

"Want to take a ride up to Port Angeles again?"

"Why?"

His eyes smoldered at me, they were golden topaz and had near complete control over my decisions. "To pick out that new car you said I could buy you."

"Oh right, I guess theres no point in arguing."

"There isn't."

"Alright let's go."

He walked with me down the stairs, waiting while I inhaled a granola bar and chugged my orange juice.

"In a hurry?"

I shrugged, "I want to see my new car."

"Oh so now you're excited to get a new car." He smiled crookedly he always got his way.

"Yep!"

I think we set yet another new record as we sped to Port Angeles in the shiny Volvo. I grinned unable to control my excitement as we pulled into the dealers. Apparently all the car enthusiasm was wearing off on me.

Edward took my hand and lead me inside where he began talking, and completely dazzling the female salesperson. They spoke in a language I didn't understand, although I picked up on a few words like engine and horsepower. I also recognized a few brand names like Lamborghini and Porsche. Wait Lamborghini and Porsche? That was beyond our deal he was not buying me a car that expensive.

I grabbed his hand forcing him to look down at me. "Edward, you already have a Porsche and I am not driving a Lamborghini!" I noticed the saleslady staring wide-eyed at us as we spoke.

His eyes smoldered at me and he even went so far as to use the pouty lip. "But I've always wanted a Lamborghini…"

I laughed, "Then you can drive it."

"Fine no Lamborghini but you have to drive what ever other car I pick out." He grinned evilly.

I groaned, "No Lamborghini?"

"No Lamborghini."

"Okay fine," I was forced to give in I could only take those pleading eyes for so long.

He held my hand while continuing talking to the salesperson, "Wait here Bella," he said following the sales person into an office.

Minutes later he returned dangling keys in front of me.

"What is it? I want to see!"

He laughed, "We have to pay for it first love," I could tell he was thrilled at my newfound enthusiasm. While he spoke he handed a man with a name tag a fancy credit card. "Pay in full," he said before turning back to me.

The man staggered, staring wide eyed at the credit card, back into that same office. How expensive was this car?

After the man came back with Edward's credit card and some papers, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist leading me outside into the rain with one hand covering my eyes. We stopped and he let me see, "What do you think?"

He let me drive my new car home it was an Audi, something he had mentioned I would like. It had black leather seats and tinted windows, the outside was a shockingly bright blue. To my surprise I loved it.

The quiet engine purred as I guided it smoothly through the streets. I laughed at Edward's face in the rearview mirror, trying to hide his impatience as I drove the speed limit. I turned at a stoplight to grin at him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: (this in Jakes POV… maybe we'll get some action?) (if a words in all caps it should be italic… but idk how to do that)

So this was where the psychic leech took Bella before. The stone walls surrounding the city of Volterra seemed oddly fitting, a cage keeping the in the parasites. It was scary to think they could near rule a city right under the human's noses. I hadn't figured it out yet. Were random murders and disappearances acceptable here?

I'd been in the city for two days now; the sweet sent was maddening, and impossible to ignore. I'd been through most of the streets, no sign of a problem yet, but I would have to interfere soon. Whether it was because I loved Bella or Edward, I would let their wedding happen. Nonetheless I was bound by instinct to do as Edward pleased.

The first thing I noticed about the city were the hooded figures in dark cape-like robes. Back home the attire would be a Halloween costume, these hooded figures wouldn't even need the plastic fangs, but here it was more like a status symbol.

I wandered the streets yet again working out the details of my plan. I was thinking, of just random things to cause suspicion. I could flip a few cars, take down a few trees leave some wolfie foot prints. I caught a waft of their scent in the breeze and shuddered trying to control my temper and not phase right there in the crowded street. There would be a confrontation but not yet. The psychic said they wouldn't be leaving until the day before the wedding. Leaving me with two whole days to cause mild chaos.

As the sun set and was dark enough for cover, I went to the forest and phased mid step. My new self took in their scent even stronger, this was going to take some serious restraint, even if killing one of them wouldn't exactly be murder and it would cause a diversion. Then again it was a good plan…in case of emergency.

I found an empty street, being careful to leave random foot prints. I picked up one end of a fancy sports car, and my human mind admired it. Easily I turned it over without causing a scratch. There was still no one coming. I sprinted into the forest and returned quickly as a human. I ran my hand around the car. I was sure that THEY would pick up on the scent.

The next day I continued my routine of walking the streets, in human form of course. By early morning news of the turned car had been spread through the city. Apparently vandalism and crime were pretty rare here shocking, if you accounted for the number of deadly monsters present.. The footprints were caused the townsfolk to be even more suspicious. I chuckled to myself as I caught the conversation of two men behind me. One was swearing to the other that he'd seen foot prints, and that big-foot was in town. The other, said a grizzly bear was trapped inside the city walls.

I rounded the next corner and went in to hysterics.

Later on I found myself a wolf again wandering the dark empty streets without a plan. I hadn't been paying to much attention, to my surroundings. The entire city would be asleep this late. That's when the scent hit me, hard. I couldn't control my instinct there were two of them closing in. The bloodsucker was caught off guard.

My teeth closed around its neck, as it rounded the corner. I could feel the stone blows pounding my face and back. Adrenalin was pounding, my instincts in full control, I hadn't been allowed to kill one in so long. I saw the second robe flowing in the wind as I tore its companion to pieces. It hadn't even put up that much of a fight.


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay sorry for the wait. if there is anyone out there! Please comment, good or bad. No more until I get at least one comment! That's right I have the power to deprive you of the wedding! muahaha. on a lighter note enjoy! :D_

**Chapter 16 : (Bella's POV)**

I pulled into the long drive and was shocked when the silver Volvo flew by, passing me in a blur. I crept up the winding drive up to the house at a sane pace, and pulled up behind the Volvo. I glared at the smiling god leaning against the car in front of me.

"What was that for?"

He laughed "Did you know that this car does in fact reach speeds over fifty miles-per-hour?"

"Did you know that's not quite legal?"

He laughed again, "Okay, truce…"he said holding out his hand in front of me.

"What now?"

"Your keys?"

"Why?" I pouted my lip jutting out, as I clutched the keys to my chest.

"It's a wedding present, you're not supposed to get it until after the wedding!"

I frowned and slowly handed the keys over.

"No backing out now," he said grinning.

I grinned back just as evilly, "Same goes for you." He took my hand and we walked into the white mansion. I looked up to see Edward, had a frown on his face, I opened my mouth to ask him when Alice interrupted me.

"Bella!" she screamed.

"Alice!" I yelled back nowhere near as enthusiastic.

"Your car is gorgeous! Let's drive it to the mall!" she was bouncing up and down.

The bouncing slowed as I spoke, a frown growing on her perky face. "We can't, I'm not allowed to have my car yet." I said frowning up at Edward who continued to grin.

"No!" Alice pouted even better then I could. She argued with Edward mentally for a few seconds until Alice sighed. I really hope that I could read minds when I become a vampire, I was really getting tired of being left out all the time.

"Come on, Bella we are still going shopping!" her usual happiness returning.

"Did you happen to be on a coffee high when you were changed?" I mumbled as she dragged me back out the way I'd came.

She laughed as we got into her Porsche, "You are so sarcastic, Bella, all the time. Be happy."

"I'm only sarcastic because you are the one always dragging me away from Edward."

"Oh deal with it," she rolled her eyes, "You two are practically joined at the hip."

It was silent in the car for a few minutes until I spoke again. The happiness that was almost constant now returned, I think Edward had the same thing, a sort of "happiness-high" about getting married. "So what are we looking for today?"

"You need and outfit for you bacholorettes party duh!"

Shopping passed in a blur, and I wasn't really conscious of what Alice was forcing me to try on. I was dreaming about my new car when something hit me. Edward had gotten me a wedding present. I hadn't bought anything for him. "Alice!" I yelled. My voice was much to loud for the public scene especially considering she was two feet away from me. She whipped around to face me concerned.

This time my voice was quiet as I spoke, "I haven't bought Edward anything, for the wedding!"

Alice remained calm. "Okay, do you have any ideas?"

"Not really…" I said thinking hard, what could reciprocate for a car? And even more importantly was in my miniscule budget.

Alice lead me to a bench off to the wide of the crowded main walkway. I sat down next to her. "Let's just think," she said.

"He already has everything!" I moaned. My breath caught, maybe I couldn't afford to buy him a car, but memories were priceless right?

"That's perfect!" Alice squealed, "He'll love it!"


	17. Chapter 17

Okay I know we all want to see the wedding but I don't want to forget about Jake, and it actually is fun to write about him, so here goes. For future refrence, the white haired one, is Aro. I couldn't find a way to make his name fit into the story. All write another chapter if I get any reviews, any at all please! (Thanks for reviewing if you did.) Enjoy!

**Chapter 17: (Jakes POV)**

I clawed at my nose with one paw. The scent burned stronger than ever in the leech filled room .They couldn't have been lying when the order was sent for everyone of the, what did they call themselves volturi? vultures more like it, to come to this room.

I was tensed, in wolf form, but I let my human mind control my actions, if I fought this many I would die, there were so many of them!

A brave one, who seemed to be their leader stepped toward me, they obviously knew what I was. I wonder if they would put two and two together with what had happened to the newborn army earlier this year. The old white parasite raised a hand toward me in shockingly unhurried movements. He pressed his hand lightly to my paw. The touch burned slightly, at the feel of a natural enemy, but he did not flinch back as I did. His eyes were simply closed in deep concentration.

If I were in my human body I would have screamed, but all that escaped was a yelp that rolled into a low growl. Why the hell was this leech touching me?!

"No," the strange creature gasped, turning to face his, his what, army? I suppose. "I don not believe it," he muttered to himself, then he unnecessarily raised his voice speaking to the rest of them. "This wolf, Jacob they call him, he knows the Cullen's, he's is here as a sort of deal with them. He knows Bella…"

I listened in horror as the leech roughly recited everything about myself everything I had ever known. What the hell was going on did he read my past or something? I growled again louder this time, gaining some attention. The white one brushed his icy fingers through my fur one more time I flinched but controlled myself as he spoke.

"I read minds, everything you have ever thought; similar to one of the Cullen's I believe you know him?" I was shocked but nodded in assent. That explained a lot, though it did not take the horror out of the fact that _twice_ I had been casually touched by a vampire. As this exchanged occurred to black-haired bloodsuckers, appeared next to the white haired one as everyone began to chatter in the background. I didn't listen.

"Interesting," one of the blackhaired ones said, "Perhaps it knows more information about the Cullen's, perhaps it wants revenge." I growled again I was not an _it_ damn it.

The white haired one grinned, "It does even the odds a bit doesn't it Caius?"

"You can't be serious, it took one of our own!" the other black haired one yelled, "Let's kill it now while we have the chance!"

"Marcus!" the white haired one scolded, "You know you would have done the same were you in its position." Again with be called an it!

The white haired one turned to Caius, "Shall we ask him?"

"I suppose." Marcus grunted in disagreement.

"Very well," the white haired one turned to me. "We are giving you an option, please note how easily we can and will kill you under the present circumstances. But seeing as you actions place a need for a member of the guard, your choice, simply put, is to join or die."

I though silently. I wanted to go home. But where was home? I'd been gone for so long yet the only two I'd missed had been Bella and I swallowed hard, Edward. _Anything for Edward_ though the wolf. They were right for each other, I had to accept that so why not put myself out of there way and not interfere? I was miserable, but I certainly didn't want death. I truly had nowhere else to go. Perhaps this was an under educated decision, but I nodded in acceptance at the three leeches before me.

_Let me know what you think!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay mice and long I know you love me for this thank you for the comment, more please, more please!**

Chapter 18: (Bella's POV)

I scrunched my eyes farther shut as the light in the room got brighter. I lay there fake sleeping thinking about the past few days. I hadn't noticed how fast the time was passing. Alice had cancelled the rehearsal dinner. Instead there had just been a small meeting at the Cullen's house. We decided that was one meal the Cullen's didn't need to pretend to eat.

Then Alice had surprised me with a girls night out as a bacholorette party. All the bridesmaids had gotten a hotel room in Port Angeles. Me and Angela in one and Alice and Rosalie next door. That's when I remembered. I opened my eyes slowly beginning to remember this room.

The sound of a shower running came from behind me, "About time!"

I turned to see Alice sitting on the bed across from me, almost bouncing up and down in anticipation. Behind her Rosalie sat on the couch, staring at the TV which wasn't on.

"Ready for your big day?" Alice cheered. Holy crap today was the day. I couldn't believe it. Today, me and Edward together, forever, officially. Edward, I smiled as I thought of him. I wonder what his brothers were doing to him. Alice said something about an all night hunt.

"Hello! Earth to Bella?" Alice stood in front of me waving a hand in front of my face.

I smiled back at her. "Can't wait." I said truthfully.

Angela walked out of the bathroom then. "Hey! Bella your up!"

"Hey Ang!"

"No more small talk, we have to get moving. Bella, in the shower now!" Alice commanded.

"Yes Sergeant Alice!" I said saluting her on my way in. Rosalie laughed from her place on the couch.

I moved quickly hoping this meant that the sooner we left the sooner we would be home to see Edward. Alice had other plans, it was going to be a long day.

Alice and Rosalie wanted to do my hair in makeup but decided it would be faster to go to a salon, to get theirs and Angela's done.

I asked Alice for her cell phone while I waited. "Who are you calling?" she asked as I dialed.

"Edward of course, how long do you expect me to go without talking to him?" Angela giggled while Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I suppose the rule says he can't see you, I don't think it says anything about talking to him day of. Go ahead," she said as if I was waiting for her permission.

"Edward!" I cheered into the phone as he answered on the first ring.

"Bella," he breathed, even by his soft voice I could tell he was ecstatic, "How are you?"

"Never better," I said truthfully now that I could here his voice again, "I missed you though."

"I missed you too, I'll see you soon."

"I can't wait."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Really."

"How was your party last night?"

"Interesting," he laughed apparently I missed some unknown joke.

The phone ripped from my ear then. "Alice!" I whined.

"Sorry Edward, but Bella has a tight schedule, she'll talk to you later." She snapped the phone shut.

I pouted but, puppy dog eyes and all, but Alice didn't seem to noticed she lead us all back to her Porsche. We were soon on our way to what ever Alice had planned next.

Their hair all looked awesome, and suddenly I felt like a bum. Angela and Rosalie had their hair in loose curls with half of it pulled up, while Alice had her simply curled as much as her short hair would hold. They all had simple make-up eyeliner and mascara, but they all looked incredible, even Angela although she was competing with the vampire's extreme beauty. Rosalie was as breathtaking as ever.

The next stop was nails. Alice insisted we all had to have are toenails done as well as are fingers though we all had closed toed shoes that hardly even showed due the dresses length. Even Rosalie was beginning to look annoyed with Alice, and this was her sort of thing. For the first time in my life I got a pedicure, and a French manicure, it was actually pretty nice.

"Alice, slow down!" Angela called as we sped back home. I'd forgotten Angela had never been in a car driven by a Cullen before.

"But this is how I drive!" Alice purred at one with her car.

"We don't need to get in an accident and get Bella killed on her wedding day!" If anyone but a Cullen was driving I would have agreed but at this point I had accepted their ridiculous driving habits. Since Alice wouldn't be able to explain this logic to Angela without blowing a rather big secret she slowed down slightly.

We still reached the white mansion much more quickly than should have been possible. As we pulled up the driveway I caught a glimpse of the large white tent being assembled in the Cullen's backyard, where the ceremony and reception would be held.

The ceremony would be short and take place at twilight, not only because of the significance but also on the off chance that the sun would shine that day. Alice had predicted perfectly that the weather would be completely overcast but rain-free, but with more than half of the wedding party being vampires, sunshine was an unnecessary risk.

Alice quickly led me inside and up to her vast bathroom, as Rosalie and Angela followed behind. She pushed me into a chair, and Angela leaned against the wall as Rosalie and Alice began working on me. "This place is incredible!" she commented as the other two began curling my flat and lifeless hair.

I lost count of the number of gels that were in my hair but soon they were almost done and Rosalie began my make-up. "Hold still." She commanded as she began applying a white shimmery eye shadow to my twitching eyelids. Despite my unhelpfulness she finished quickly adding eyeliner mascara and red lipstick. They spun me around in my chair to face the mirror.

My jaw dropped, "Thanks," I whispered staring in the mirror. They had done and incredible job of course. Alice's phone buzzed.

"Oh!" she gasped reading the screen, "You need to get you dress on we are going to be late!"

It took all three of them to help me get the dress on. But eventually it happened, and though I knew it was selfish I knew I looked beautiful .Alice lead me down the stairs, supporting me like a toddler learning to walk, which isn't an understatement of what I looked like walking in the five inch stilettos.

Alice pulled me into the living room into a space that was curtained off. Renee sat there waiting for me.

"My baby!" she cried jumping up to hug me, "I can't believe how grown up you look, how grown up you are!"

"Mom," I said my eyes filling with tears as I hugged her tighter. There was a brief comfortable silence as we hugged each other until she pulled away, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"You look so beautiful," she sighed eyeing the dress, "The dress is interesting, it's just like you to choose something so vintage, my little old lady." she ended chuckling.

I laughed too, I'd forgotten that people would be surprised by the dress. Charlie walked in then and he quickly wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Are you ready to do this?" he asked holding out his arm.

I smiled and stepped toward him.

"I guess that's my cue," Renee said pecking me on the cheek before walking outside to join the other guests.

"I'm ready."

_Okay making it tough now, two comments before I post the rest! :D_


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for everyone who commented, I feel so special... so now... (drum roll) What everyones been waiting for...

Chapter 19:

Everyone was outside, Charlie and I were the only two left in the house now. He held my arm as we made our way to the open front door _Please don't let me fall, please! _I chanted in my head_. _The wedding march began to play. We walked slowly down the steps into the isle leading into the Cullen's front yard. Alice had set up a beautiful makeshift church, with twinkling lights that grew brighter as the sky grew darker.

"Here we go," Charlie whispered in my ear as we approached the rows of chairs. I wobbled slightly, nearly tripping as we stepped onto the grass, but he caught me. I looked up from my feet and gasped.

At first I could only see his eyes, golden topaz and more alight with bliss than I had ever seen before. I smiled and the grin on his face grew wider. I saw his fists clench together, probably in attempt to control himself and not come running for me. He looked incredible. His tux was black but dated to approximately the same time period as my dress. The rest of the wedding party was dressed simply so as not to clash fashion eras.

I had reached the "altar" at that point and grimace as some one whistled from the back row. I might have turn to see who it was but then Edward was right there, so close. Charlie hugged me tightly before returning to his seat in the front row. I glimpsed Renee crying and Carlisle and Esme grinning as I took their sons arm.

A priest was there to perform the service, instead of Emmet who stood beside us as Edward's best man. I knew Alice stood behind me also, but I never turned away from Edwards eyes. I knew the priest was speaking, but as always Edward left me incoherent.

He closed his eyes briefly and I picked up on what was being said, something about vows. I repeated after the priest, promising Edward what he already knew, and then slipped the gold ring onto his finger.

Edward went next, the words, though they were the same as what I had said, sounded so much more powerful in his velvet voice. Tears slowly filled my eyes, and began to run over the edge, this was to perfect. "You may kiss the bride."

His hands left mine and slid around my waist kissing me with more passion then ever before. My arms were around his neck and I held him tight as I kissed back.

"Ahem," Emmet coughed from behind Edward. I blushed as I pulled away and Edward was still grinning.

"I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Mason Cullen!" The cheers filled my ears as Edward lead me back down the isle with his arm tightly around my waist.

"Thanks," he whispered in my ear.

"No," I said grinning, "Thank you."

"Wow, Mrs. Cullen." He looked so happy he might be crying if he were human. I couldn't believe this day had come so soon.

"Mr. Cullen," I replied with a grin, as he pulled me into the limo waiting in the driveway. He walked to the back, and pulled me onto his lap as we waited for Emmett Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Angela to file in. We were going to have the pictures taken in our meadow.

Alice pecked me on the cheek before she sat down next to us, "That went perfectly! I can't wait for the party!" she cheered.

"Congrats lil bro!" Emmett said as we pulled down the long drive.

Jasper laughed, "Yeah, except we all thought you were going to suffocate her at the end there. You're not supposed to suck face until _after_ the wedding."

I was sure my face was beet red at that point but still I laughed along with everyone else in the car.

I wasn't looking forward to pictures but Edward had said that human memories fade, and this was not something I wanted to forget. Besides that, at least these would be the pictures that my friends and parents would always have to remember me by. If I wasn't so incredibly happy right now I might have cried at the thought of leaving my family. But as I sat on the lap of the man of my dreams with his ring on my finger, I just couldn't bring myself to tears.

Pictures went by quickly though and before I knew it we were back in the Cullen's backyard , Edward and I had made our entrance and now was the time for the thing that scared me most, our dance.

"Trust me," Edward purred in my ear as he pulled me toward the large dance floor that lead up to the glistening river.

"Don't I always?"

Edward's arms were around my waist and mine around his neck as the music he had chosen began to play.

_I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky,_

_And I swear like the shadow that's by your side..._

I whispered in his ear, "I'm surprised, I was expecting my lullaby."

"I would have but its not the same when I'm not playing it, and besides we wouldn't want you falling asleep on the dance floor." I smiled knowing to well the power his music had over me.

I leaned my head against his chest, dancing effortlessly as he supported nearly all of my weight. The music pulsed around us and I forgot the many faces that sat watching us, until the song finally ended with loud cheers from our audience.

Luckily Charlie and I had both agreed to spare ourselves the torture of a father daughter dance. I held Edward's hand as we walked towards the table where our parents sat.

"Congratulations baby!" Charlie cheered.

"You look beautiful," Sue chimed in from beside him. He was so happy, it was nice to see him not sitting alone.

"Thank you," I said as Esme stood to hug Edward.

"My little boy!" She exaggerated playing the mom role perfectly. She turned to hug me next, "Welcome to the family," she whispered in my ear.

Renee was right behind her to hug us both. She smiled, "Edward, thank you. You make her so happy. I just wanted to say I'm glad she chose you." My eyes were near tears again though she would never know the double meaning to her words.

"Thank you," he said squeezing my hand, "I promise to take good care of her."

"I know you will."

"I'm thinking you two better hit the dance floor, before Alice comes for you," Carlisle commented.

Eventually Edward did drag me back to the floor, how could I not dance on my own wedding night? We slow danced for a few songs until I realized I was starving, I was so caught up in the excitement I couldn't remember eating all day. Alice had set up dinner buffet style so that the Cullens could get away without eating.

At the end of the song Edward followed me as I went to get something to eat, the food was delicious. But all to soon it was time for cake. This was the one thing Edward would have to eat, although I think I was more worried than he was.

We cut the cake together and smashed into each others faces. I was laughing so hard as the cake made it into Edward's mouth, the look that briefly crossed his face was priceless. Somewhere between someone with a brain freeze and someone who had just gotten electrocuted.

The party was nearly over, it was passing so fast. I still had sometime, to talk with all my friends, and although they didn't know it I was saying good bye. I didn't intend to see them again ever. I sat with Edward at one of the now empty tables with my face in his chest. Nearly everyone had left by now.

"I can't believe it, this really happened."

"Please don't tell me you still thinking you're dreaming."

"I don't. But I still think its all too good to be true." He kissed me then suddenly, and didn't stop. I broke away to breath quickly before pulling his face back to mine.

"I want you so bad right now." I whispered in his ear.

"Would you like to leave?" I nodded. He stood and offered his hand to help me up, I took it and didn't let go. I followed him as he went to tell Alice we were leaving. She grinned at us, "Don't have to much fun," she scolded, "I still want to have my sister when you're through with her."

"Aww…" Emmett crowed materializing beside her, I couldn't believe he would run full speed with humans around, Edward gave him a look. "Everybody's drunk anyway, they'll never notice." One glace around the shrinking crowd proved him right. "Now go on lil Eddie, go get some action!" I giggled, while Edward slapped him once before we headed towards the trees.

Once we were hidden in the forest he pulled me onto his back, and ran. I began kissing down his neck and he ran faster. I twisted around so I was in front of him, and could reach his lips. He was slowing down slightly as I began unbuttoning his shirt and jacket. My back pressed into the grass and he kissed me harder, now that he wasn't thinking about running.

His hands were all over me, "Edward…" I slurred with a smile.

"What's wrong?" he pulled away slightly and it took all my strength to pull him back.

"I love you," I whispered against his bare chest.

He rolled so he was on top of me. "I love you more." I might have argued but I didn't want to. Somehow he had gotten me out of the dress while remaining horizontal. I groaned softly as he kissed my neck, and wound my arms tighter around his stone body.

I pressed my lips to his ear and breathed, "I love you more no matter who is waiting in the wings."

_Ta da! let me know what you think, comment and i'll post the next chap... the story is not over!! It can't all be happy wedding plans right? oops... whats up with the Volturi? what happenned to Jake? Will Tanya's family ever come into the story? What about the rest of the pack? and most importantly why isn't bella a vamp yet?! (i wanted to do that so bad... sorry if i'm annoying :D)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Okay, I know its been a while sorry but with all the Breaking Dawn stuff, you know, not in the mood to write. But any way this chap is kind of short and a little choppy but... i hope you guys will read and PLEASE REVIEW thanks!_

**Chapter 20:**

When I woke I knew I was much to comfortable to be in our meadow, I opened my eyes slowly taking in the familiar surroundings of Edwards room. My arm stretched out and I could feel him sitting beside me. "Morning hon." I said taking in his motion less face. He was holding a note in his hands, again I could recognize Jake's messy print. I leaned over Edward's shoulder to see what was wrong.

_Edward and Bella,_

_Congrats on the big day. I was able to hold off the Volturi for a few days, but unfortunately they are still coming to check on Bella. I'd be prepared, they seem to hold a grudge. I am visiting the pack in a few days, and the entire guard as well as Aro, Marcus and Caius will be there the day after._

_-Jake_

"There's no time, we need to change you now."

I took a deep breath, "I'm ready." I said as Carlisle appeared at the door. He immediately injected morphine into my arm as I stared into Edwards's blank gaze. In a matter of minutes my vision started to blur and my eyelids began to droop.

Edward's cool lips pressed against my jaw, smoothly gliding to my ear. "Thank you, for so much more then I could have ever given you. I love you." I might have disagreed with the first part but abruptly fire filled my veins.

It wasn't like the last time with James. This fire was spreading faster, the blaze impossibly large to fit in my small body, I gasped in pain. I wanted to find Edward to tell him to make it stop but my eyes wouldn't open, my mouth couldn't form words. I shrieked endlessly, but could hardly hear my own voice. Tears welled in my eyes at the pain, but did nothing to the fire.

Distantly I could feel cool fingers brushing my face, but they did not comfort me. Nothing was comforting in this unbearable pain. I screamed until my voice grew hoarse and I could no longer make a sound.

Time seemed frozen, and although I was silent the fire raged on. I was not spared the relief of unconciousness, though I doubt that anyone could sleep through this incessant burning. My throat throbbed, but I could not move. I felt as if I was in a coma, frozen in the state of pain. Surely this would end, what else could be left to burn? I wondered if Edward was able to hear my thoughts. _Kill me now_, I begged him, pleading with my thoughts.

Nothing happened, at some point I grew to recognize the pain. I knew what to expect and knew that it wasn't getting worse. At last I felt as though I could move, my hand clenched quickly into a fist. Instantly hands were on my face again. "Bella, Bella." A voice said. I knew that voice in mind I could place a blurry memory of a face with that sound. Edward.

I felt a sense of recognition as I opened my eyes taking in faces. Alice and Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle and at last inches from my face was Edward. Still these names meant little to me, except for Edward. His voice had triggered a strong emotion within me. I remembered that I loved him.

"Ed-,"I began, stopping when I did not recognize my own voice, a light stream of bells ringing in harmony, "Edward?" I asked again prepared this time.

"Oh Bella!" he sighed relieved, "I was so worried its been four days!" I sighed glancing around the room the colors were vivid, and slowly my mind connected more and more of my fuzzy memories as I took in my surroundings.

A second later my eyes paused on a large figure resting in the corner. "Jacob?" I asked, briefly turning to Edward.

"He came to see you, he wants to say goodbye."

"Ah," I sighed as Emmett kicked him in the ribs. The figure jolted awake with a grunt.

"Bella!" he cheered with a grin. "I thought the leech killed you!"

I frowned, I was a leech now too. It was a few minutes of happy greeting until things got serious. Although much of my memory had been restored by now. Human memories replaced in my new ifallible mind.

We had all moved from Edwards room to the dining room table. I sat holding Edwards looking at the serious faces before me, something was wrong. Jacob began to speak.

"As you know I have accepted Aro's invitation into the guard. Now without their knowledge I am warning you. They are preparing very seriously for a fight. Also I spoke to the pack of my actions. This was not intentional I swear, but seeing as I am fighting with the Volturi, they have chosen to as well…" his voice slowly died out realizing what he had caused by telling the pack. Grief was plain across his features.

"You can go now," Carlisle murmured with no emotion.

Jacob sighed. "Goodbye Bella, Edward. Everyone." No one spoke everyone was frightened into silence as Jacob took his exit. At last Emmett broke it.

"Looks like we're going to have to take down the pack and guard. Not too bad for one days work." He grinned No one commented, all eyes locked with Alice's blank stare.

"Tanya," she whispered, "It's the only way, we need the Denali's."

Carlisle was the first to act, pulling out a small cell phone. "Tanya," he said, "Is Irina there?" I turned to face Edward, hoping for a clue to what was going on he stared back towards Carlisle concentration on his face. Then Carlisle spoke again, skipping over any greeting, "I'm giving you a chance to take down the pack." He said harshly.

I gasped though, I could still hear her agreement. The phone snapped shut. I turned my face into Edwards chest. There was no way to avoid it now. I'd made my decision, back in that other lifetime, and he made his. There was no way but this, we were enemies now. The Denali's were coming to take down the pack, and I would be fighting with them.


End file.
